It is desirable in many processes to use catalyst materials in particulate form in a reactor. The high surface area of particulate catalysts enhance their activity. A problem encountered with the use of catalysts in this form is that they are subject to attrition and as the particle size gets smaller, the materials are less easily retained by screens, they are more easily lost and they are more difficult to recover from the reaction medium. Also, as the particles become smaller, they are subject to column packing, which inhibits contact with the reacting material.
It is an object of the present invention to envelope particulate catalysts in a binder which gives maximized access to the catalyst, is not harmful to the reaction system, and retains the catalyst. It is another object to provide a polymeric binder which permits volume changes in the catalyst in use, should that be a characteristic of the catalyst in a particular reaction.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention in which is provided an active catalyst material encradled in a polymeric material, the polymeric material serving to preserve the integrity of the catalyst particles which permitting maximized access to such particles.